Paisaje
by Frankless
Summary: Serie de drabbles de parejas entre los protagonistas de los juegos principales
1. Chapter 1

Soy nuevo en la comunidad y quiero comenzar con esta serie, puede que falle en algunas cosas, pero esto es parte de crecer y les agradecería que me dijeran que le gusto, que no, y si gustan seguir a la serie, se los agradecería mucho y sin más que decir. Esperó y le guste. C:

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Entre de tantas pláticas de Red y Leaf, había una en específico, en ciudad Azulona, dónde en un restaurant se tomaron un café amistosamente, para recordar viejos tiempos. Era una tarde lluviosa, calmada. Toda la gente estaba siendo arrastrada a su hogar o un lugar que los cubriera. Los amigos estaban de casualidad cerca de ahí, siendo adecuado para platicar de mejor forma, con tranquilidad, sin presiones.

Red el inexpresivo muchacho que perdió contra Blue y Leaf la campeona de la región Kanto, igual de inexpresiva, habían entrado a dicho restaurant, vieron que el lugar estaba un poco vació y así era perfecto para ellos, eligiendo una mesa cerca de la ventana, se habían sentado uno frente del otro, sus ojos reservados demostraban comodidad respecto a l lugar. Se quitaron sus respectivos gorros que estaban húmedos, quedando en silencio ambos jóvenes, eso hasta que la camarera se acercó para sus órdenes: Un café negro cargado. Muy similar.

Mientras esperaban Leaf rompió el silencio. Parecía poco interesada, sin embargo era todo lo contrario lo extrañaba.

-No me extraña esta lluvia, está muy tranquila-miraba al ventanal disimulando sus intenciones-. ¿No lo crees?

-Al menos es cálido, no como el Monte Plateado.-curioseaba el servilletero del lugar, poniendo una mano encima y observándolo de mejor manera.

-No entiendo sinceramente tu obsesión con ese lugar.- volteaba a mirar directamente a Red, pareciendo más un regaño que un reclamo, pero su voz fría no ayudaba mucho.

-Me ayuda. Mejoro constantemente, teniendo la mente fría, concentrada y armo mejor las estrategias.-se encontraba con una Leaf desaprobando sus palabras.

Había levantado una ceja Leaf, pensó que estaba siendo irracional y caprichoso, el lugar que había escogido como entrenamiento, era peligroso, no solo por la estructura del monte, sino los Pokémon y el clima extremo. Eso le recordaba cierto evento. Estaba muy preocupada, lo había podido contactar gracias a su Fearow que le puso una carta en una de sus patas y dar al fin con él, llevándose la sorpresa en qué lugar estaba.

-Te tomaste muy literal eso de la mente fría…-era interrumpida por la camarera que había traído los cafés, colocándolos en sus lugares, deseándoles un buen provecho para después retirarse e irse a su puesto.

Con un simple "Gracias" contestaron al unísono, siguiendo su plática. Red lo probaba y Leaf continuaba con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Puede pasarte algo, Red…-en esta ocasión tomaba desprevenido al entrenador, de forma inmediata volteo a verla, no pudo ocultar esa angustia que tenía antes de llegar hasta ahí.

-Estábamos hablando de nuestras batallas pasadas. Deberíamos continuar, si no hubiera sido por esa lluvia.-intentaba re dirigir la plática.

-"batallas"- pensó Leaf, eso era lo que le movía. Su aprecio por él quedaba en segundo plano-. No entiendo.

-¿Qué no entiendes?- Red la veía confuso-. No dije otra cosa qué…

-Podría desaparecer y no me buscarías-tomó un gran sorbo de su taza. Quería bufar pero ella no era así, solo su tono la ayudaba-. Me disculpo si te enoja que haya tomado el puesto de campeona, pero me frustra que siendo amigos…

Agachaba su cabeza, estaba siendo víctima de sus sentimientos repentinamente.

Había caído en esas palabras que le dolieron, apretaban su pecho y le angustiaba. Era cierto, solo eran amigos, siempre estaban lejos uno del otro y hablaban sin problema, ¿Por qué esta vez era distinto? No lo entendía. El verlo desaparecer de su vida le daba miedo, definitivamente no, no era una opción. Podría tener una pista, lo quería ver más seguido, se sentía tranquila, cómoda. ¿Cómo combatir con lo que hizo que hiciera su viaje Red?

-Que siendo amigos ¿Qué?

-¿Has visto siquiera a Blue? –le pregunto aún con la cabeza agachada. Quería saber algo.

-No, me había enterado por el profesor que se estaba preparando para el examen de líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde.-Red no entendía nada de lo que estaba pensando, sintiendo cierta nerviosidad.

Levantó su cabeza, postró su mirada a los cafés ojos de Red, decidida preguntaría algo de suma importancia para ella. Observó cierta incomodidad de él. Se le iría después de la pregunta.

-¿Yo te importo? –sentía como sus mejillas aumentaban su temperatura. Su expresión no cambiaría para nada.

-¿Qué si me importas?-su mirada la alzaba y comenzaba a recordar.

-Sí

-Mucho –sentencio Red-. Me enseñaste muchas cosas, siendo precavido, entender mejor a mis Pokémon y qué significa una amistad. Pude haber muerto congelado esa vez en las islas, sino fuera por ti.

Leaf al escuchar su respuesta, no se sentía satisfecha, quería escuchar algo más. Lo entendía un poco mejor, intentó pensar si no estuviera, que estuviera en otra región. Al final lo veía feliz, con alguien a su lado, a una pareja y ella no quería eso, ella quería ser parte de esa felicidad, quería ser la razón de su sonrisa.

-Te quiero -dijo sin titubeos, apartaba su mirada, pero su voz continuaba como es de costumbre-. Puede sonar egoísta y lo sé, pero te quiero solo para mí.

-Ya veo…

Red parecía no inmutarse, y así era, no sabía que responder, tampoco había pensado en eso, que le gustara, pensó en lo hermosa que es, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, en sus expresiones, hasta en su figura en algunas ocasiones y sí ¿era ese vació que sentía antes verla?, indago en su recuerdos, la vez que le dio un repentino ataque de celos por verla cerca de Blue o cuando le daba consejos y él ponía atención absoluta o ese día que se le quedó cuidando toda la noche porque estaba congelado ¿Si alguien le preguntara por ella cómo le contestaría? Le diría lo genial que es o se guardaría todo eso y contestara pocos detalles. Era mucho tiempo de pensar y no de sentir, así que se lo dejaba todo a sus sentimientos.

-No te quedes mirándome y di algo.-decidía no verlo, la estaba apenando.

-No sé.-estas palabras la dejaban helada, también molesta.

-Era de suponer…-ella se levantó rígida, dispuesta a salir por la puerta principal, no importaba dejar la cuenta pendiente.

Red se levantó muy rápido, estiró su brazo hasta la mano de ella, Leaf iba voltearse, pero era interceptada por los labios de él con los suyos, naturalmente posó su mano en una de sus mejillas y ella se sostuvo de su muñeca. El momento era único, inefable para ambos, era más una reacción que una elección, que no llegaban a entender del todo, pero era un momento "Mágico". Era posible que estuvieran enamorados, quién sabe, pero gustaban uno del otro, de eso no había duda. Se separaron y se veían directo a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Qué fue eso? –rompía el silencio Leaf, para después colocar su cabeza en el hombro de Red.

-También te quiero.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí con el nuevo capítulo, espero y le guste, digan que les gustó y que no, y pues esto se trata de crecer y mejorar. Así que sin mas dilación, disfrutenlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Ethan y Lyra: Dos amigos de la infancia, que con el tiempo fueron fortaleciendo. Lyra había reforzado muchos conocimientos básicos en Ethan, curiosidades de la región de Jhoto y sobre los Pokémon, y encuentros fortuitos a lo largo de sus travesías. Un recuerdo muy significante fue cuando habían ido al Encinar con Celebi. No habían estado juntos de esa forma, desde que Lyra comenzó a interesarse por las cosas de sus abuelos. Ella lo añoraba y él a ella, y ese recuerdo lo apreciaba demasiado. Le había ayudado a cuestionarse sí realmente era su amigo, hasta que…

Ethan estaba en las tejas de su casa, contemplando a todo el pueblo Primavera, al firmamento, mientras estaba absorto en sus vivencias de su viaje y que a pesar de eso, no era lo suficientemente recordado, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños; Comprendiendo así que si alguien lo sustituyera, nadie se daría cuenta. Pudo hacer asombrosas proezas y se quedaba con ello, pero algo le decía que faltaba algo, algo estaba mal ese día. Y es que Lyra estaba ausente por primera vez en su cumpleaños.

Escuchó como alguien subió las escaleras, por un momento pensó que sería su madre, pero no. Una cabeza castaña se asomaba, era Lyra, pero se encontraba algo molesto y triste, decidiendo actuar con cierta indiferencia. Lyra se acercaba tranquilamente con una caja de regalo en manos y sin decir nada se sentaba a lado de él.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –lo decía susurrando atenuándolo con un tono alegre-. Ten.

Le acercó la cajita e Ethan ingenuamente lo tomaba, sin muchas expectativas, desenvolvía su regalo con una expresión aburrida. Eran chocolates en tabletas.

-Gracias.-respondía con apatía.

-Discúlpame, en serio quería asistir desde temprano y mis abuelos querían algunas cosas. Luego ocurrieron algunos unos accidentes y… -intentaba a animar a Ethan encontrándose más que una cara seria, pesada-. Tu cabello está más largo, míralo. Me llena de ternura.

Ella lo acariciaba encontrándose una suavidad en su cabeza que hacía no pudiera dejar de hacerlo. Obviamente esto lo enojo, agarró su mano y aparto. Lyra realmente estaba apenada con él, pero para su sorpresa tenía que ausentarse y ser precavida. No contaba que estuviera tan solo en ese día muy especial.

-No te preocupes, no había hecho gran cosa por acá. –esta vez su tono era severo, siendo un reclamo.

Eso casi la sacaba de sus casillas, pues la realidad era que toda la tarde había hecho el chocolate. No era una experta en la cocina, pero su esfuerzo era valioso y era fastidioso que no la reconociera. Sólo cerró su mirada para tranquilizarse y pensó en algo.

-Mejor, prueba el chocolate. Te aseguro que será lo mejor de esta noche.

Ethan se forzó a hacerle caso y con hastío agarró la caja, se llevó un cuadrito a la boca. Encontrándose con un horrible sabor salado combinado con el amargo sabor del chocolate, instintivamente lo sacó y llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No tienes consideración! ¡Ni por ser un regalo mío! –Lyra iba lanzarle un golpe directo a la cara hasta que Ethan intentaba hablar.

-No es eso, ¡Es que esta salado! Y en primera, la que se debería disculpar eres tú, por darme esos intentos de chocolate.

Y eso era todo, Lyra estaba completamente enojada, no dudo ni un momento y esta vez no era un golpe, una bofetada era lo que le proporcionaba su amigo, no sin antes decirle "idiota", yéndose del lugar. Bajó a su cuarto y de su cuarto a la sala. Estaba llorando, ese rechazo le había dolido bastante, pero no por ello no iba dejar que la lastimaran, ocultó su mirada y más a la madre de Ethan. Que efectivamente estaba ahí enfrente de la puerta, se había percatado de sus pasos desde arriba, toscos y ruidosos.

-Lyra ¿Qué pasó? –intentó platicar del por qué su actitud.

-No se preocupe, señora. No le quito su tiempo, hasta mañana. –sin titubeos abrió la puerta y sin pensar la azotó.

Ethan escuchaba el azote y pensó un poco las cosas. No intento comprenderla, estaba de mal humor por mero capricho, su amiga no merecía ese desprecio, y más porque fue la única persona en estar a su lado a pesar de su día tan pesado y ¿el alejar alguien así de su vida valdría la pena? No, se respondía. Bajó desde su techo. Corrió hasta el extremo de las tejas, se agachó para sostenerse de la orilla y caer al suelo, mientras su madre abría la puerta.

-Ethan ¿Qué le hiciste? –mostraba disgusto al acto de su hijo.

-Me iré a disculpar… -se dio medio vuelta para seguirla-. En un rato vuelvo.

-No tan tarde. –alcanzó a decirle, en un grito desenfadado.

Intentó alcanzarla. Hacía que sus piernas se esforzarán lo máximo posible, la miró caminando, dura, recta, no quería saber nada de nadie en esos momentos, sin embargo su deseo no sería cumplido por la persona que comenzó todo. Ethan alcanzó su hombro, ella se volteó, lo miró y jaló su brazo contra sí, él se acercó más e inclino su cabeza.

-Perdón, en serio. Fui muy inmaduro. –Lyra tenía una expresión sarcástica al escuchar eso-. Y no te merecías esa grosería mía. Estuve tanto tiempo esperando la visita de alguien, para que nadie llegara. Y creo que mi más grande error fue desquitarme.

-No, no, no. Me dolió mucho ¿Sabes cuánto me tarde en hacerlo? Toda la tarde. Era una sorpresa para ti y no quise arruinarlo diciéndote algo en todo el día.

-Lyra. –mostró curiosidad ella y puso atención en él-. Dame la otra bofetada que te falta.

Ponía su mejilla a la disposición de Lyra, levantó su mano teniendo toda la intención de hacerlo, comenzaba a dudarlo y no pudo. No podía hacerle eso a su amigo, menos en una fecha como esta, y también se ponía de su lado ¿Cómo siendo tan querido y admirado estuviera solo hoy? Bajó su brazo lentamente, Ethan quedó perplejo ante ese hecho y la observó, una mirada apenada, un sonrojo, unos ojos avellana sorpresivamente lindos, su cabello siendo iluminado por la luz de luna mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

-También me disculpo, no tenía idea de lo que sería hoy. Intenté darte una linda sorpresa y nada de eso valió la pena. Yo y mis tontos errores. El hecho de estar extrañándote a cada rato me hace una idiota, no sé si me tengas rencor, pero me haces sentir tontamente bien, te he necesitado mucho, Ethan.

-No sé si me odies, sólo que pensé que sí. Siempre intentabas evadirme, diciéndome algo curioso en donde me encontraba, hasta esa vez con Celebi. –intentaba no cruzar miradas con ella.

-Obviamente no, tú me ignorabas por tu viaje. Estabas muy ocupado yendo de un lado a otro. –una sensación cálida en su pecho hacía presencia pues estaba sincerándose.

-¿Qué? No, tú me estabas ignorando desde que estabas en la guardería Pokémon. –estaba confundiéndose con las palabras de Lyra.

-No tenía tiempo ¿sabes? No es fácil.

-Yo también, estaba entrenando.

-Entonces ¿Sí era una interrupción? –en parte estaba indignada pero sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, no aguantaba decirle lo tanto que le gustaba.

-No, todo lo contrario, me alegraba, pero… -estaba a punto de decir algo, sólo que se detuvo sin razón-.

Su pena no se lo permitía, pero tampoco la situación estaba entendiendo. Lyra se cansó de esperar y muy decidida se acercó, sencillamente lo tomo del pecho, de las orillas de su chamarra, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso, su primer beso. Lyra se alejó rápidamente sin soltarse de él, girando de lado su cabeza. Pues pensó que era muy repentino, lo mismo pensó Ethan pero lo que no sabía era que también lo quería, quería ese beso con ella.

-¿Puedo tomarlo como mi regalo? –dijo apenado.

-Como gustes.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, les traigo el tercer capítulo, y como siempre, les pido su opinión, que les gustó y que no. Espero y lo disfruten. También muchas gracias por sus reviews me ayudan mucho, a mejorar y a continuar. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon y su personajes son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

La pareja del campeón de Hoenn, había estado ausente desde siempre, desde su primer encuentro accidentado. Y Brendan lo recuerda muy bien. Estaba por recoger una Pokéball en su cuarto y de la nada hacía acto de presencia a sus espaldas. Recordaba que llegó agitada. Le daba la bienvenida apresurada, para irse directamente a su PC, y por último, tener encuentros a lo largo y ancho de la región y tener batallas, ya que a pesar de estar con algo de tiempo libre se esfumaba después de encontrarse. Aun así, él cayó ante los encantos de May, de la hija del profesor. Además de hacer cumplir su promesa de cuidarla, no evitó enamorarse de ella. También recordaba el momento que se confesó. Era una noche preciosa, eran ellos dos y sus Pokémon, las estrellas, aquella primera ruta que combatieron por primera vez. Perfecta para confesarse. Anteriormente habían tenido un combate por los "viejos tiempos" y en ese momento se abrió ante ella, y sorpresivamente le correspondía, pasando de amigos a novios. Cerrando su trato con tierno beso. ¡Qué recuerdos! Se decía. Sí tan solo ella estuviera un momento con él. Porque a pesar de ser el campeón no le ocupaba todo su tiempo y el que ella fuera investigadora, le consumía todo el tiempo.

Era un sábado por la noche en pueblo Raíz, Brendan se encontraba sentado en una silla giratoria del lado contrario, recostando su mentón en el respaldo de la silla por el aburrimiento, en cambio May estaba con cientos de papeles enfrente de la PC, añadiendo información a unos reportes. En su celeste mirada se podía observar cansancio, muy aparte de su desaliñada apariencia, ya que esos informes eran muy importantes. Eran información de nuevos Pokémon llegados de distintas regiones. Tenían que actualizar rápidamente la Pokédex.

Brendan se quejó, lanzando un gruñido a causa de su hastío en toda la habitación. Y comenzó a girar en sí mismo, hasta que fue detenido por su novia.

-Brendan, deja de hacer eso. Haces ruido. –sostenía con una mano la silla mientras con la otra tecleaba en la PC.

-Estoy aburrido, hemos estado toda la tarde aquí encerrados. –miró hacia arriba y abrió su íamos hacer cosas juntos…

-Esto es muy importante. Hay entrenadores que no tienen idea de las nuevas especies. –sentenciaba-. Además, no te obligué a quedarte.

-¡Oye! Eso sí dolió. –Se tocó su pecho disimulando dolor, haciendo correr a la silla al otro lado del laboratorio-. Tú padre diría: Son jóvenes. Salgan un rato.

-Quédate tranquilo por unos momentos, por favor.

May por más que lo quisiera, no podía darse el lujo de jugar con él, entretenerse, salir. Su responsabilidad la había tomado hace unos años, después de que Brendan fuera campeón. En su momento pensó que no le haría caso, había sido un "crush" con él. Le gustó desde el primer que lo vio. Nunca imaginó que también le gustara, aceptando ser su pareja sin pensarlo mucho.

Esa era la razón de que había estado de tiempo completo con el profesor o más bien su padre: Lo inalcanzable que parecía él. Arrepintiéndose por volverse investigadora Pokémon.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio? Encima, tienes hasta el lunes para entregarlo.

-No sé. –y sin apartar la mirada del monitor le contestaba-. Ya sé. Un café. Ve y toma de esos vasos cerca de la cafetera y sírvete uno.

Le señaló con un dedo el lugar del dicho objeto.

-"Qué fría". –Se decía en sus adentros-. Está bien. Pero ¿qué haré con este pastel que traje?

-Lo complementas con tu café.

Brendan comenzaba a cansarse de la situación, giró su mirada, vio con el rabillo de sus ojos la bolsa del pastel, que estaba al lado de un sillón del laboratorio. Lo sacó sin hacer mucho ruido y con suma delicadeza camino hasta ella, poniendo el pastel cerca la mesa donde estaba May y el PC.

-Suficiente. Toma un descanso. –Apartaba a May jalando su silla con sus pies contra sí esfuerzas mucho.

Eso no lo había tomado muy bien ella, y con fastidio miraba a su novio.

-Sólo me falta unas cuantas oraciones. Por favor déjame y en un momento regreso contigo. –aferraba sus pies en el suelo para no ser arrastrada.

-En absoluto. Me mientes. –con gran esfuerzo lo arrastraba y estaba a punto de lograrlo, hasta que...

De tanto jaloneo y el cansancio de ella, que se resignó. Soltándose y siendo llevada a lado de él, mostrándole el pastel.

-Por favor. –cerró sus ojos con angustia y fue abrazada por él-. No entiendo ¿Por qué sigues conmigo?

-Me gustas mucho. –dijo contundente y mirándola serio.

-Siempre te hago esperar… -se sentía apenada con él, como si fuera la peor novia del mundo.

-¿Y? Me gustan mucho tus atributos. –es parte de su encanto y era verdad, pero lo que quería hacer era llamar su atención, poniéndola nerviosa y molesta. Lográndolo de esa manera.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sólo por eso?! Entonces me cambiarías por alguien más… -estaba completamente roja, apartando su mirada para que no viera su expresión-. ¡Suéltame!

-¡Nunca! –La sostenía firme para que no se soltara de su agarre.

-Ya suéltame, por favor.

Así continuaron por unos momentos, hasta que se rindieron. May no tuvo fuerzas de salir y Brendan no quería apartarse. Y jadeante May le preguntó:

-¿Qué más te gusta de mí? –todavía ocultando su mirada.

-Tu cara, es perfecta. –contestaba contundente.

-¿No cuenta mi personalidad?

-Todo cuenta para mí. A decir verdad me gusta todo de ti. –recostó su mentón en su hombro sin dejar de abrazarla. May sostenía sus manos alrededor suyo.

-No te creo… -parecía más un susurro de lo bajo que lo estaba diciendo.

-¿En serio…? Está bien. –se mostraba decidido, sin intención de dar marcha atrás.

Brendan se abalanzó a su boca y esta vez no iría a algo ligero, abrió más sus labios y ella correspondía, con cierta pasión la recorría, frotándose de arriba hacia abajo. Sacaron a relucir todo lo que se habían guardado y no quedando satisfechos, siendo explícitos con sus lenguas. Brendan no quería soltarla, tampoco ella, pero no tendría tan buena suerte como él pensaba. May se separaba, ya que pensó que consiguió besarla a base de mentiras y antes de que Brendan pudiera verla de nuevo y con tiempo suficiente, ella agarró el pastel y se lo soltaba en su rostro. Lo último que pudo ver era a ella sosteniéndolo con un rubor muy notable. Estaba lleno del postre, hasta su cabello que pudo haberle cubierto su gorro, intentando ver donde estaba ella, hasta que se quitó restos del pastel de sus parpados. May se encontraba molesta y de brazos cruzados.

-¡No-no lo vuelvas hacer! Dijiste todas esas cosas para enojarme.

-No, de verdad. Todo fue real. –mientras, se limpiaba la cara son un pañuelo.

-No te creo. –una parte de ella quería creerle y otra parte se decía que se estaba enojando por algo tonto. Sin embargo era más su enfado.

-Mírame. –Se acercaba a ella ya que estaba de espaldas- . Es cierto todo lo que dije.

Se encontraba con él y ponía resistencia, pero, su mirada, aquella mirada, que le había fascinado mucho. No podía decirle que no, quería seguir besándolo, pero no iba permitírselo. Su mirada le brindaba toda la confianza necesaria, le hipnotizaría y se dejaría llevar.

-Júramelo. –hubo un punto en donde habían alejado cualquier punto hostil y sin darse cuenta él la estaba rodeando con su brazos de nueva cuenta.

-Sí, te lo juro. Te amo. –May rodeo su cuello, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Dilo otra vez.

-Te amo.


	4. Chapter 4

Había comentado que sólo serían unos días, pero el trabajo me consumió y no pude continuar. Mi actividad si estará un poco baja, pero, no faltará capítulos. Y sin más que decir. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**D****isclaimer: **Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Recargado en un barandal, su mano rodeaba una taza de café, cargado como sólo a él le gustaba, le daba pequeños sorbos, llevándose una sensación caliente por la garganta. Mantenía y saboreaba su bebida, lo intentaba para despejarse; La solemne noche, mantenía sus pensamientos a flote, su mente se llenaba de aquellos paisajes que lo hacían sentir extraño, sin intención de pensar en otra cosa. Observaba a las ramas de los árboles sostener a la nieve, manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio, como si hubieran sido hechas solo para eso, veía a uno que otro Pokémon juguetear y a otros durmiendo plácidamente, mientras a él no se le borraba unos ojos cristalinos de sus pensamientos. Le daba otro sorbo a su taza, se acomodó su bufanda, teniendo de vuelta esa mirada perdida, preocupada, nostálgica. Volvía a echar otro vistazo al exuberante bosque, lo contemplaba una vez más, antes de alzar su mirada y encontrándose con el firmamento. Lanzó un suspiro, diciendo: "¿Qué es esto?"

Era muy confuso, la campeona de Sinnoh, lo había cautivado. El primer encuentro no había sido el detonante, con tantas tareas del Profesor Rowan, había sido incapaz de prestarle atención. Mejorando con el tiempo y formando una relación más estrecha, gracias a ella y sus trabajos en el laboratorio habían disminuido, el haber visto y atrapado a todos los Pokémon de Sinnoh, eran una proeza enorme. En verdad era increíble, era digna de admiración. Sentía que alguien como él no encajaba en su vida llena de logros y reconocimientos. De algún modo quería olvidar esa extraña sensación de ansiedad al verla. Era como él lo describía.

Se daba media vuelta, apoyándose en sus codos, dejando de lado la taza, sobre el barandal de concreto, y sin dejar de pensar una y otra vez en ella. Volvía a voltear al bosque de forma repentina, intentando ocultar la intención de prestar atención y un notable aumento de temperatura en sus mejillas. Dawn había salido para acompañar a su amigo, pues últimamente había estado raro y esquivándola cuando se encontraba con su mirada. Intentaría que no estuviera solo. Sí es que tuviera algún problema, para ayudarlo.

-¡Lucas! En verdad hace frío ¿No quieres estar adentro del centro Pokémon? –intentaba animarlo y a su vez le daba una sonrisa sincera.

Iba a voltear, recordando quien era, intentaba verla con el rabillo de su ojo sin éxito. Sólo prestaba atención a su voz.

-No, estoy bien aquí. –quebraba un poco su voz, gracias al frío. Eso levantaba más sospechas en Dawn.

-¿Seguro? –volvía a insistirle.

-Todo bien. –una sensación recorrió su estómago, tomó fuerzas para voltearse y dejar su insistencia. Una cara sonriente le mostraba a su amiga. Una perfecta, para no generar más dudas.

Dawn entrecerró sus ojos, comenzaba a analizarlo, su expresión, su cara, sus manos cruzadas con la atención de cortar. Ella no tenía ninguna habilidad especial, pero si conocía a su amigo. Solapaba su nerviosismo, su pena, su angustia, un amor no reconocido.

Ella no lo sabía.

"Mmm…" Era el único ruido que hacía ella entre los dos. Poco a poco la expresión de Lucas se borraba, su sonrisa difusa mostraba la capacidad de su mentira. No podría mentirle, tantos tiempo de conocerla, tantos datos de ella, tanto conocía que, sabía que no correspondería a su embrollado sentir.

-Te conozco. ¿Qué ocurre? –no podría estar más en lo correcto. Le recordaba a su Empoleon cuando era un Piplup. Malo para ocultar algo.

Se invirtió a la luna, dejo escapar un suspiro, Dawn le prestaba atención, paciente a lo que diría. No podía evitarla más.

-¿Has sentido amor por algo o alguien?

Un frio sudor recorrió la sien de Dawn, tomándola por sorpresa. Pensó una respuesta. Aunque no conociera mucho. Más bien, haber tenido un tiempo para aquello.

-Cla-claro, cómo amor hacía los Pokémon. ¿Cómo no tener amor por ellos?

-Sí. Creo que no especifique bien, -tragó saliva y apretó sus puños -. ¿No has tenido sentimientos por una persona?

-¿Románticos? –asintió Lucas.

Nunca había considerado tener una pareja o pensar en enamorarse, no por el momento. Pensó en su vida por un instante, en sus viajes, en toda la gente que ha conocido. Nadie había caído en su interés o tampoco prestaba atención; Estaba pensando con una mano en mentón. Era una pregunta muy complicada y suponía que para él también. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa con esa pregunta? ¿Por qué tanto empeño en responder su duda con claridad? Era su amigo, claro está, su cara con esa duda, con tanta preocupación, le había hecha preocuparse mucho. Sería que... Por un momento se salió de su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? –podía ver sus mejillas enrojecidas. Se estaba angustiando, el frio de la noche podría estar haciendo de las suyas, aunque tuviera su característico abrigo rojo -. Oye, deberi…

Era interrumpido por ella.

-No, no he sentido por nadie eso. Pero sé que debe ser con una persona especial. Que conozca todo de ti y aun así quiera quedarse. Que no lo importe nada las diferencias. Así como un Pokémon a su entrenador… -comenzaba a revolverse entre tanto pensamiento-. No sé si me explique…

Estaba convencido con su explicación, su vista, encontrándose con su inseguridad de un sentimiento rechazado, y en cierta parte le dolía esas palabras. No era elegido por ella, no había signos de él en sus palabras y tal vez su paralelismo con los Pokémon le hacía creer que está lejos de interesarse en el amor. Había tomado una decisión, la contemplación de irse por un tiempo de la región, a Jhoto o a Hoenn y despejarse.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –sacando así de sus pensamientos a Lucas.

Decidía sincerarse un poco, era su amiga después de todo.

-Una chica, sabes. Constantemente está en mi cabeza je, je, je –una pena incontrolable se notaba en su rostro, con un tono despreocupado para no hablar mucho del tema-. Fue una duda tonta.

-¿La conozco? –en la forma tan seria que lo dijo, lo dejó extrañado.

-¿Huh?

-¿La conozco?

-Supongo, no sé –intentaba pensar en algo para desviar su atención-. Podría decirse que ya la hayas visto…

"Idiota, idiota, idiota" se repetía a sí mismo, no quería continuar con el tema. Una mirada desconcertada se encontraba Dawn, no sabía que pasaba y él tampoco.

-¿Es Candice?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo somos amigos.

Una repentina tormenta de nieve comenzó azotar a la ciudad, desatando corrientes de aire que haría que cualquiera fuera arrastrado. Ambos resistieron lo más que pudieron, sin embargo la bufanda de Dawn había sido llevada, y en una reacción automática intento alcanzarla, encontrándose con la humanidad de Lucas, que anteriormente evitó que fuera arrastrada. Dawn colocaba su mano sobre el pecho de Lucas para no perder el equilibrio, mientras él la miraba , ella levantaba su rostro topándose con sus ojos azules. La ternura de sus ojos le impedía ver a otro lado a Lucas y ella a otra que cosa que no sea él. Perdiéndose ambos en ese brillo tan hermoso.

Era sumamente raro para ella, no había sentido aquella sensación, de esa seguridad con el alguien, de la calidez que él le daba en eso momentos. Pero recordó algo, sus palabras, aquellas palabras que no la mencionaban. Una presión en su pecho la había sacado de su trance, pudo sentir un aumento de temperatura en sus mejillas, deshaciéndose de su pose, alejándose del él.

-Ten. –le acercó su bufanda.

La agarró y se la coloco.

-Gracias.-alcanzó a decir.

Un silencio incómodo se había creado, uno frente del otro, la pena hacía de las suyas con ambos. Dawn pensó en que decir, mientras Lucas decidiría decirle de su viaje. Terminando con el silencio mutuamente. Lucas decidía brindarle la oportunidad de continuar y para su sorpresa ella insistió en que lo hiciera él.

-Voy a irme de la región una temporada. –en un tono apagado le daba su noticia.

-¿Por qué? –preocupada respondía.

-No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

Eso la dejaba atónita con más dudas, más preguntas ¿A qué se referiría con eso? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Quiso hablar, pero era demasiado tarde, él había empezado.

-Un sentimiento extraño me invade cuando te veo desde hace un tiempo… lo que te quiero decir es que todo este tiempo has si…

-¡Son unos lentos! Ya se va acabar el chocolate caliente, ¡vengan ya! –decía presuroso Barry como siempre. Se acercó a Lucas y lo jaló de su muñeca-. Ven también, Dawn, esa tormenta los debió dejar fríos.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro, vayamos.-los siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción del centro Pokémon.

Una vez llegados ahí, Barry dejó pasar a Dawn primero, quedándose en el pasillo junto a Lucas.

-¿Qué suerte esa "ventisca" no? –resaltaba aquella palabra con sus dedos.

-¿Fuiste tú? –un tono leve de molestia se asomaba de Lucas.

-Es un secreto jo, jo, jo. –su mirada juguetona y tono picaro alertaba a su amigo.

Eso hizo enojar a Lucas y así comenzando su persecución por el centro.

-¡Eres un…!

Mientras tanto Dawn estaba pensante de lo sucedido, intentando asimilar las cosas. Recordó aquella escena y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Pensó y se dijo "Podría ser él…"


	5. Chapter 5

Tuve algo de tiempo e hice la quinta parte, espero y pueda traerles mas capítulos así de seguidos, pero por el momento parece ser un milagro. Espero y le guste, digan que les gusto y que no, me ayudaría mucho sus opiniones. Así que disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémons y sus personajes son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

"La forma en que las cosas coinciden es impresionante, cómo coincide la gente a diario, los objetos perdidos con sus dueños, Pokémon perdidos reencontrándose, un millón de posibilidades que jamás imaginarías. Mi abuelo me contaba que conocía cada rincón de este vetusto lugar qué, parece no envejecer. Y es que, fue construido cuando niño, por su abuelo y hasta ser un joven veía, desde de los más alto, todo el barullo de gente que le parecía asombroso. Veía de todo desde historias trágicas, de romance, de encuentros, tiernas, hasta de misterio. Era muy obstinado a leer algo, a que se cultivara, pero el mencionaba que no necesitaba de eso, que la estación se lo brindaba. Recuerdo que nos contó de una pareja que se conocieron desde niños, hasta convertise en unos adultos, se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos. Lo más hilarante de eso que nos había contado de nuestros padres. Te aseguro que pasa de todo en este lugar."

Recordaba Hilbert esa conversación con uno de los jefes del metro batalla, Ingo y el por qué le fascinaba ese lugar. Rondando en su cabeza las últimas palabras, "historias de cualquier tipo", ¿acaso la suya la estaba formando? ¿Era aquella chica que conoció en uno de los vagones, que hizo que quedará fascinado? No quería ver nada más que a ella y sus Pokémon los sabían. Su Serperior era víctima de sus pláticas largas hacía lo maravillosa que era. Tenía que verla. Iba ir por ella no importaba qué.

Deambulaba por la ciudad Nimbasa, decidido, con velocidad en sus piernas, acelerado su corazón, motivado por ella. Entró y fue a la estación de siempre, desdepñ hace ocho meses, de tantos combates, de hazañas extraordinarias, de combates Pokémon, de momentos junto a Hilda. Un momento de nostalgia lo había invadido y unos nervios se acumulaban en sus entrañas, parecía que fuera a combatir contra el mismísimo campeón de la región. Intentaría mantenerse relajado, así sería mejor. Apretó sus puños, tomó aire, bajó por las escaleras, mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo cavilando en sus palabras. Levantó su rostro y allí estaba como siempre. Apasionada a las batallas, decidida, segura. Cómo si sólo le moviera todas las mañanas ir ahí con sus Pokémon a combatir. Un rubor le apareció al verla de espaldas, distraída, con ese cabello ondulado, su figura delgada, su piel pálida, que a simple viste parecía suave. Intentó ocultar su rojez, colocando una mano en su gorra. Siendo interrumpido por su mirada, aquellos ojos azules que lo enloquecían y entregándole una sonrisa tenue, concisa, amable.

–¡Hola, Hilbert! ¿Listo para romper nuestro récord? -decía con emoción.

Hilbert estaba pasmado, siempre era él que llegaba primero. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

–¡Po-por supuesto! Rebasáremos a todos esos entrenadores, ¡ja, ja, ja! –reía nervioso en un intento por relajar la situación.

–Hoy estás raro, ¿no te vienen persiguiendo o algo? –se paraba frente de él, de pronto puso su mano derecha sobre su frente.

–¡¿No-no?!

Él retrocedió de inmediato, intentando alertarla con sus manos para que se detuviera, Hilda colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su frente, Hilbert se percataba de cómo se acercaba más y más a su rostro. Un salvaje tono rojo invadía su rostro, ¿cómo eso lo ponía tan nervioso? Se preguntaba; Una mirada decidida y de preocupación le daba a Hilbert, no debería de tomarse a la ligera una enfermedad, y es que era anormal su sensación térmica, podría caer en fiebre.

–¡No deberías de salir así, si te sientes mal! –le daba una llamada de atención, colocándose ambos manos en su cintura-. ¡Dame esa mano! Vamos al centro Pokémon a que te atiendan.

Iba arrastrarlo, zafándose de su agarre e intentaría explicar que no era así.

–No, no, no, estoy bien. Sólo que te acercaste mucho. –intentaba esquivar su mirada.

–¿A qué te refieres? –ladeaba su cabeza al no entender su explicación-. ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

–¿No se te hace raro que una chica se acerque mucho a un chico?

–Es cierto, pero… -se había percatado de su acto, ruborizándola y volteando hacía otra dirección-. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

Hilbert asintió e inmediatamente se había hecho un silencio entre los dos, eludiendo la vista del otro, tomando iniciativa por romperlo.

–Además…

–¿Huh? –le tomó raudamente atención a lo que decía.

–Una chica linda cómo tú, de esa forma, se malinterpretaba. –se rascaba su nuca sin control. Había cometido una tontada con eso.

Estaba gritando internamente, se había desconectado el cerebro de su lengua, ¿qué carajos estaba haciendo? Definitivamente arruinaría su amistad con ella, era un valiente muy idiota, se lo tomaría a mal y la alejaría. Sin embargo, notó que su amiga no había respondido y topándose a una Hilda conteniendo su risa y procediendo a soltarla sin control.

–¿En serio lo dices? No lo soy, ni por asomo. Soy muy descuidada con mi aspecto, ¡ja, ja, ja! –le había causado tanta gracia, que se estaba agarrando de su abdomen por la risa.

Eso lo dejaba helado y aliviado, por una parte se daba cuenta que no podía tomarse en serio un momento cursi con ella y por otro lado no la alejaría. Y para dejarse de esa tensión la acompañaría con cierta resignación.

–¡Ja, ja, ja! Cierto y más con ese cabello desarreglado –intento seguirle y continuar con su risa.

–Por algo uso gorra ¡ja, ja, ja!

–No podría verlo por las mañanas ¡ja, ja, ja!

–Es una tortura –se estaba divirtiendo con él, una ambiente muy agradable se creaba. Se detuvo por un momento, quitándose las lágrimas causadas por las carcajadas y observándolo por un momento.

No le había tomado mucha importancia sobre el tiempo que ha estado junto a él, su personalidad tranquila hacía que todo fuera más fácil, sin caer en presión y llevándose maravilloso momentos, cómo aquellas victorias inesperadas. Sus ojos cafés, le eran lo más hermoso, su altura le hacía sentirse segura, aunque le fueran sólo unos centímetros, era muy tierno sin su gorra con su cabello desordenado, su esencia que aspiraba y le parecía embriagante, y más importante su compañerismo le hacía saber que nada podría salir mal. En definitiva, le gustaba, pero no creía que pudiera gustarle. Siempre se mostraba muy amigable sin llegar a nada, lo alejaría sí pasaba algo más.

Una sensación cálida, inundaba su pecho, parecía no soportar más su secreto, algo le incitaba a soltarle lo que sentía. ¿Era momento justo?

Hilbert había parado de reír, recuperando su postura, miraba a Hilda extrañado, su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito, le pasó una mano enfrente, liberándola de su trance, parpadeo por unos segundos, viendo su cara nuevamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó angustiado.

–Nada… -estaba decidida e iría por él-. ¿Te cuento un secreto?

–¿Huh? Claro.

–No te burles de ello, eh. –le advertía, señalándole con si dedo.

Hilbert asintió, se inclinó hacia ella. Hilda se puso de puntas para llegar a su oído. Le había susurrado algo, no había escuchado todo, estaba confundido con sus palabras, instintivamente se quitó su gorra, sosteniéndola con una mano.

–Sí, así de esa manera. –una sonrisa le daba.

–¿Por qué? –alcanzó a decir.

–Lo demás es un secreto. –le guiño y voltearon ambos a la vías, pues se estaba acercando el tren.

El hombre encargado de subir a los pasajeros se acercó para dar orden de subir. Hilda estaba a punto de subir pero era detenido por Hilbert.

–Yo también tengo un secreto…

–No lo quiero escuchar.

–¿Por qu…? ¡…!

Se acercó de una manera vertiginosa hacía su labios, Hilbert dejó caer su gorra, no podía rodearla con sus brazos, una fuerza lo había dejado paralizado, sin oportunidad de aquello, decidió disfrutar el momento, de su fragancia, de la suavidad de sus labios. Para el momento que se estaba sumergiendo en aquello, Hilda lo había soltado. Se metió rápidamente al vagón ella y dejándolo sin oportunidad de meterse, cerrándose las puertas en sus narices, yéndose de ahí el metro a su próximo destino.

–¡No! –grito a todo pulmón-. ¡También me gustas, Hilda!

Mientras tanto ella estaba aliviada, sabía que le correspondía y no tendría problema con hablarlo en otro momento, pero se encontraba muy nerviosa.

–En verdad lo hice… ¡Me encanta él! –se cubría su cara de la emoción-. En verdad me gusta.

De verdad no mentía Ingo. Cualquier cosa puede pasar.


End file.
